Consequences of Fate
by silentnight00
Summary: Harry Just wanted to pretend to be normal, for once. Sneaking out to a night club is considered normal for teenagers, right? A one-night stand with a handsome, if slightly familiar, stranger would in no way come back to bite him. His plans may not have the best track record, but this will turn out just fine, surely? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WIZARDS CAN GET PREGNANT! Slash. MPreg. LV/HP
1. The Night Out

Consequences of Fate  
Ch. 1 The Night Out

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea Harry." Hermione Granger fretted softly as she looked up at the rather rundown looking building surrounded by more rundown looking buildings deep in Knockturn Alley. She tugged subconsciously on her, in her opinion, too short, off the shoulder, skin tight, black dress.

Standing beside the Bookworm was their tall, red-headed best friend who was dressed better than he could ever remember being in a nice black button up and matching slacks with a half done up waist coat in a coal grey color. His red hair was messily styled to lay choppily around his ears and slightly over his eyes, though not enough to impede his vision in any way.

Ron snorted softly as he glanced at his female best friend, "When have any of Harry's ideas actually been good, Mione?"

"Hey!" The final member of the 'Golden Trio' exclaimed with an indignant look on his slender face. Harry Potter was much shorter than the red head and only an inch taller than his muggleborn friend. His hair was black as night and long enough to be tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck with two strands hanging loose in the front to frame his face. His skin was pale as moonlight and his eyes bright green, made easier to notice without his glasses having switched to magical contacts. He was wearing a dark red button up, black slacks, and a leather jacket that he had gotten from his deceased godfather.

"You know it's true mate." Ron said with a smirk.

The shorter 16 year old just huffed and grumbled some not so nice things under his breath.

"Honestly you too." Hermione muttered with an eye roll, "let's put up our glamours now that we won't be detected by the ministry in such a heavily warded area."

The other two grunted in agreement and muttered the spells to change their appearance. Hermione turned blonde with loose, bouncy curls and baby blue eyes. She made herself seem a bit shorter and her chest just slightly more filled out. Ron changed his hair to a shade of dark brown and did away with the freckles while making his skin a nice light tan but left his blue eyes alone. Harry made the least amount of changes since he usually wore a glamour in public anyway so that no one but his closest friends would actually recognize him without it. He did change his eye color to a soft blue color so that the trio could pass as related, all having the same color of eyes, and he lighted his hair just a tad to make it a more brown than black.

They nodded to each other and stepped out of the shadowed alcove they had been sequestered in and stepped in line to the entrance of the only nightclub in Wizarding Britain, the Night Owl. It was a very popular past time for the grey and darker aligned. It had a bar and dance floor for the younger crowd and a high floor with a bar and smoke room for the more sophisticated. Many younger light wizards snuck in to let loose, in glamours of course, to not ruin their light reputation so the trio being covered in glamour magic wouldn't cause anyone to look twice at them.

The bouncer scowled at them as they reached the front causing Hermione to have to stop herself from fidgeting. Harry subtly brushed against her in comfort. He felt slight guilty for forcing this on her. He knew clubbing wasn't on the bookworms bucket list in any way, shape, or form. The shorter male just needed some normalcy in his life at this point, and what was more normal than a group of teenagers sneaking out to party? He wanted to have a little fun before his inevitable death by either the Dark Lord or the Light Lord since both thought he was a threat to them, just in different ways.

He shook off the depressing thoughts, he was hear to let loose and live a little, not worry about homicidal maniacs and back-stabbers. Harry pulled up a firm mask of indifference and starred drolly at the bouncer, putting on his best impression of a Malfoy looking at someone beneath them. Which according to them, was everyone but the Dark Lord.

The large bouncer that looked incredibly like a Crabbe or Goyle just grunted and jerked his head toward the door, allowing the three in. They walked passed with false confidence and entered the building.

Their first impression was that it was loud. Incredibly so. The music actually vibrating against their skin and they were sucked into the mass of drunk, barely coherent young adults that were twisting and turning to the beat. Ron and Harry shared a grin of excitement while their female friend tried to fight off a grimace of distaste. How could she allow Harry to talk her into these crazy things?

It didn't take long for all three of them to get into the swing of things, even Hermione who had sworn she was only going to keep and eye on her reckless male friends. After refusing drink after drink from other club goers she gave in and tried a fruity one the bar tender recommended. She got drunk quicker than either of the boys.

Harry was having a good time for the first time since he could remember. His body was tingling pleasantly and all of his worries and the pressure he always felt from the fickle public was firmly suppressed by the burning alcohol in his system. This is was what he needed. To just let go and do something teenagers had done for decades. He was dancing to the beat, swaying between the bodies of random strangers with a drink protectively clutched in one hand. Even while tipsy he still trusted in his magic to warn him of any threat to his person. It had never failed to do so before so he was confident he could let his guard down, even if it was just slightly. Moody would blow a gasket if he knew.

It was while he was in the middle of a rather rambunctious song by The Weird Sisters that he felt the gaze of a person watching him closely. His magic buzzed at the attention but settled down when it felt no threat from this person but something else entirely. That made Harry curious. His magic never settled down when someone was observing him, not even when harmless Colin had taken to stalking him. He didn't really understand what it was telling him at that moment, but it wasn't bad. It was almost thrilling.

The savior unobtrusively looked around while still moving to the music until his eyes met the gaze of a very handsome man. The stranger was leaning against a wall partially hidden in the shadows of the stairs to the next level. He had slightly wavy, black hair that was neatly groomed, chiseled features that wouldn't look out of place on the cover of a magazine, high, aristocratic cheekbones, and deep, piercing brown eyes. He was tall, much taller than Harry who wouldn't even reach his chin when standing straight and had lean but defined muscled with broad shoulders. He had to be in his 20's. early 30's at the latest.

Harry felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine and the intense look this man was giving him, but he couldn't help the feeling that he had seen him before. He seemed so familiar, yet not. His magic obviously didn't sense a threat so maybe he had passed him on the street before.

The man observed him for a moment longer before standing straight and heading for him. The dancers between them unconsciously moved out of his way, obviously sensing a threat that Harry just didn't which made the usually cautious teen a bit more than wary. His magic had never not warned him of a threat, but the way these people moved, as if this man was a predator amongst sheep, it didn't sit well with him.

Harry continued his dancing, keeping eye contact with the man, though his eyes had narrowed assessingly.

The man slipped behind him and started swaying to the beat with Harry, an amused glint in his eyes as he noticed the assessing look. He liked that the smaller man could tell he was dangerous but didn't shy away. He has noticed him from the floor above while sharing a drink with his…associates. The small man had intrigued him. He was breath taking to look at and a bit on the androgynous side. He was enjoying himself, but not to the point of carelessness. He could tell the younger one was unconsciously always looking for threats but he had a quiet confidence that came solely from trusting ones magic. Only the more powerful of wizards was able to converse with their magic in such a way. He had gone down to unobtrusively watch the blue eyed man and it wasn't long until he felt the brush of the younger's magic obviously sensing him watching.

He had to suck in a breath at the feel of it. This small man's magic was nearly intoxicating. It was warm, like fire in a hearth on a cold night, but he could tell it had the potential to be deadly with its heat if provoked. As the blue eyes met his own and he saw the curious caution in his gaze he knew he had to get closer. He was intrigued, especially when he was close enough to feel the strong glamour. Usually only the light fools did that when venturing into darker territory, yet he could feel the very grey magic the small man held. How curious.

Harry wasn't sure how to react. This man was bold, that's for sure. No one else had had the guts to start dancing with him in such a forward way. He could admit to being curious of course, no one but his closest friends knew he was gay. He wasn't ready for the general public's reaction. He had never been with a man before, or anyone for that matter, not in an actual relationship or just a one-night stand. He could imagine the headlines such a thing would make. Yet, he wasn't really Harry Potter right now. He was a random nobody. He was also curious enough to see what this admittedly handsome stranger wanted with him.

The savior relaxed slightly and let the music and movement of the man behind him to lead his own body. It wasn't long before the man behind him moved even closer and placed his hands firmly on Harry's hips. The larger man leaned over him and whispered in a voice too sinful for words, "What's your name little one."

Harry used every ounce of occlumency, that he forced himself to learn after getting his beloved godfather killed, to keep from reacting as the mans breath ghosted over his ear. He didn't even hesitate before replying in a low tone, "Hadrian." It was his actual name, but very safe to use since no one really knew that. He didn't even know until a trip to Gringotts to claim the inheritance Sirius had left him.

"Hadrian." The man repeated as if trying to decide how it sounded. Harry couldn't stop the shivering this time at how his name sounded coming from this man. "A lovely name. It somehow suits you. You may call me Marvolo."

Harry didn't miss how 'Marvolo' worded that. He had no way of know if that was his true name or not. He didn't care though, he was too busy trying to understand why his body was reacting in such a way to at total stranger when it never had before. At least, not this strongly.

Later, Harry would blame the alcohol for his sudden lack of restraint, as well as the consequences that followed as he pressed into the larger man and said in a husky tone, "Well, Marvolo, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

The wicked grin and flash of lust in intense brown eyes was answer enough as the man whispered, "How about another drink?"


	2. Consequences of the Night Out

_**Consequences of Fate**_  
 _ **Ch. 2 Consequences of the Night Out**_

Harry was starting to regret having a one-night stand with a complete stranger. It had been a few weeks since then and the dark-haired teen had been dealing with an on and off again bout of sickness and stomach pains ever since. He was convinced that the wizard he had slept with had some form of sickness that he had passed to him. It would be just his luck if that was the case.

With a groan, Harry pushed himself off of the bathroom floor, where he had been stuck with his head in the toilet for the past 15 minutes, and flushed. Looking in the mirror while he rinsed his mouth out made him cringe. He looked paler than normal, even with the glamour that hid his true looks. He had bags under his eyes, which were once again hidden behind his disgustingly outdated glasses, and his hair was back to being a bird's nest. He hated having to hide his looks, but he needed to keep way off of Dumbledore's radar. He was supposed to be the broken and malleable pawn; not the healthy, young lord he actually was.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was muffled through the door as she tapped softly against the wood. She was worried, as was Ron and Remus. They were the only three that had noticed his deteriorating health while they had been stuck in Grimmauld Place. None of them liked being there. It reminded Harry and Remus of Sirius and his death and Ron and Hermione didn't like how miserable it made their friend.

"I'm fine 'Mione." Harry sighed as he opened the door.

Hermione took in how her best friend looked and didn't like what she was seeing. He was pale and shaking slightly still from the shock of throwing up so suddenly. It didn't look like he had been sleeping well either.

"Please Harry, you need a Healer. What if it's something serious?" She fretted as she followed him back up to the Black library, that they only had access too now that Harry was the new Lord Black thanks to his Godfather.

Remus was still sitting in the arm chair where he had been when Harry had suddenly lurched to his feet and took off to the toilet, but he was no longer reading. That was the second time that day and it wasn't even lunch yet. Not to mention the Werewolf had heard him up around midnight getting sick as well. His amber eyes were locked onto the almost 17-year-old and filled with worry.

"It's not serious. It's probably just something temporary that I picked up from someone." Harry muttered, not looking at Remus in slight shame. The last true Marauder did not know about the 3 teens sneaking out a few weeks ago and he would really like to keep it that way. Remus had a look that could make a saint feel guilty and Harry did not want to be on the receiving end of said look. It was practically Moony's super power.

Hermione pursed her lips and looked to the last member of the Trio who was reluctantly doing his summer homework under the Bookworms orders. It was obvious he was listening to them though and after she looked at him, added his opinion.

"You should listen to her mate. We are all worried about you. I have never seen you sick before, Harry. I was starting to think that you had some sort of super immune system." The worried look on Ron's face said just how truly worried they all were. Like Hermione often said, the Weasley had an emotional range the size of a teaspoon. For him to be so worried, it had to be bad.

Then again, this was Harry Potter they were talking about. He was fates whipping boy and for all they know, he could be dying from a disease that hadn't been seen in centuries.

Harry sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his unruly hair. The truth was, he never had been sick before. He never caught a cold, or the flu, he's never even had a runny nose before. Of course, with relatives like the Dursleys raising him that was a very good thing. They would have just shoved him into his cupboard so he wouldn't infect any of them.

"You know I can't just go out and see a healer, you guys. Not only would the Order stop me from going, but even if I did get out, I'd be lucky to avoid an attack, either from the Death Eaters, or the freaking reporters of the Prophet." Harry sighed and rubbed at his temples as a headache started to build. They've been arguing about this for the last two days. "And we don't know how trust worthy Pomfrey is, so going to her is out."

"Would you at least let me run a diagnostic scan? I may not be much of a healer but I at least know how to cast a general one." Remus asked softly, realizing his pseudo godson was getting aggravated.

Harry looked up at the werewolf and saw his worried, pleading face and gave in. He nodded in resignation and held still as the older man aimed his wand in his direction. He just had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the results.

Remus muttered the incantation and quickly snatched the parchment that shot out of the end of his wand to read. He was silent for a moment, just staring rather blankly at what was on the paper.

The young Lord fidgeted in his seat, growing increasingly concerned the longer the werewolf remained silent. _He was dying. Or he developed some incurable disease. Maybe he has some sort of magical parasite that was slowly devouring him from the inside out!_

"Harry." He finally said in a falsely calm way, his eyes slowly leaving the paper to stare at the 16-year-old with growing incredulity. "Are you seeing someone? A boy, to be specific?"

Harry's panicked mind screeched to a halt in confusion. _What did that have to do with anything?_

"No." He denied slowly, his confusion clear, "I'm not seeing anyone, boy or girl."

Hermione, having grown increasingly impatient, looked over Remus's shoulder to read the paper and gaped in silent shock. How did she not know this was possible!?

"Have you had sex with a boy recently?" Remus's blunt tone shocked Harry and a blush stole across his face. _What did that have to do with anything? Oh Merlin, please tell him he didn't have some sort of sexually transmitted disease!_

"I...might have." He hedged nervously.

"And did neither of you think to use a contraceptive charm?"

 _What?_ Was all his mind could come up with. _Why would he think to use a contraceptive charm? They were both boys. Why would he even know a contraceptive charm? He was gay!_

He looked past the werewolf to Hermione, who had a gobsmacked look on her face and then glanced at his red-headed best friend whose face had developed both a horrified realization and a look of self-loathing as if he blamed himself for whatever was happening. Neither of those looks boded well for Harry.

"Why would I have needed a Contraceptive charm, Remus? We were both men."

In answer, Remus handed over the paper and Harry looked down almost reluctantly. Maybe he really didn't want to know.

 _ **Pregnant. Approx. 4 weeks.**_

The words were clear and bold, yet his brain just couldn't comprehend their meaning. _It was impossible. Even with magic, men just could not get pregnant, right?_

He looked up at the werewolf, whose face still held that falsely calm look and said, "Men cannot get pregnant."

It was Ron who answered though, "Muggle men cannot get pregnant Harry. Usually it takes both a charm and potion for it to work, but there are documented cases of Wizards falling pregnant without them, if both partners are powerful enough. I didn't even think to warn you since both partners have to be pretty equal in power to fall pregnant accidentally and let's face it mate, not many people can match you in power."

Harry felt the blood leave his face and glanced back down to the damning line. _Pregnant. Him? Of course, he was. He was Harry Bloody Potter after all. Every unlikely thing had to happen to him. Oh Merlin, he didn't even know the father's actual name!_

"So, who have you been having sex with? It would have to be a Weasley, since they are the only ones that were here four weeks ago. Unless you and Severus have gotten over your differences." Remus's voice was calm, but his eyes flashed gold, showing exactly what he thought of his young, previously thought to be innocent, pseudo godson participating in such activities.

Harry had a deer caught in headlights look about him. _Oh crap. What did he say to that? He couldn't lie with his werewolf side so close to the surface, he'd be able to sense it. Harry didn't want to lie to him anyway but the truth is really going to set him off. And why did he have to mention Snape? That is definitely an image he did not want to see!_

"I'm waiting Harry." There was a faint growl in his voice now and Harry gulped, almost glad that he didn't know the father of his growing baby. At least he won't have to worry about a raging werewolf hunting him down.

"I... I don't actually know his name...?" The Boy-Who-Lived, soon to be the Boy-Who-Was-Grounded-For-Life, will forever deny that he squeaked those words.

"Excuse me?" Remus's voice had gone rumbly and his eyes stayed golden.

The Golden Trio exchanged nervous looks. They had never seen the usually mild-mannered man so close to losing his shit before.

"We might have gone out a few weeks ago... To the club in Knockturn." Harry almost decided to run for it as the older man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I might have had a one-night stand with a man I don't know in one of the rentable rooms at the Nightingale Inn right next to it." He rushed the last sentence, somewhat hoping that Remus couldn't understand him. It had taken all of his Gryffindorish courage just to say all of that out loud to the last parental figure in his life.

"And what was this man's name?" The question came out a hiss and if Harry hadn't of known better, he would have sworn that Remus was speaking Parseltongue. "Surly you didn't sleep with him without at least getting his name."

"Marvolo! He said his name was Marvolo, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't his real one."

"Well." Remus started, fingering his wand, "I happen to know a nifty spell that will show us if you're right or not." His voice was almost pleasant just then.

The werewolf pointed his wand once again at the last Potter, and this time Harry had to fight not to duck for cover. Remus muttered the spell and a soft yellow light circled the Savior's still flat stomach before drifting into the air and forming words.

 _ **Barrer: Hadrian James Potter**_  
 _ **Sire: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

Remus dropped his wand. Ron yelled in shocked horror. Hermione covered her mouth as she gasped with wide eyes. And the Boy-Who-Lived, the prophesized savior of the Wizarding world started to sway as he read and re-read those words. _I slept with Voldemort. I'm having Voldemort's child._ Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell out of his chair in a dead faint.


End file.
